geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
INNARDS
INNARDS is a 2.1 Extreme Demon created by Kaito and verified by Cinci. Its unverified superbuffed version that Cinci was originally going to verify before dropping it is considered by numerous players to be the hardest upcoming level, although rWooshi himself has stated that he believes Tartarus is harder. That version is set to be harder than Zodiac, the current #1 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List. On March 12, 2019, Cinci announced he has dropped the verification,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRdGwMZkNcw and on March 18, 2019, Cinci verified the original version of Innards.https://youtu.be/gcNeQ_0c3sYOriginal Version of Innards Cinci Verification Video Without Discord Call Cinci said the difficulty is about Hard Demon rating, yet most people tend to agree that this version is also an Extreme Demon. The original version has been rated on July 3, 2019. It is currently #111 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above GridLocked (#112) and below Aftermath (#110). History Despite its current near-impossible difficulty, it was originally planned to be a Harder level. The creator transformed it into a medium demon difficulty level for Viprin's 8th Creator Contest, but then heavily buffed it a third time to Extreme Demon difficulty when he allegedly "heard the drop" of the song used. It was buffed a fourth time by Cinci to a difficulty harder than any rated level. Finally, Cinci made the decision to buff Innards for the fifth and final time. This version, referred to by many as "New Innards", has been described as "the borderline between silent (impossible) and possible". Around March 2018 Cinci got into a drama between him and Exen, where he threatened to steal Innards from him and verify it himself; however, Exen dropped it a few days later on March 29.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FFj5bhD9WTg&t=30s On March 12, 2019, Cinci dropped Innards, leaving a copyable version with a secret way.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRdGwMZkNcw On March 16, 2019, Exen hack-verified a buffed version of Innards.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r46FCsoSNa4&t=20s On March 18, 2019, Cinci verified the original version of Innards, Cinci said the difficulty is about Hard Demon rating, yet most people tend to agree that this version is also an Extreme Demon,https://youtu.be/gcNeQ_0c3sYOriginal Version of Innards Cinci Verification Video Without Discord Call such as rWooshi, who says the official version of the level is around Insane/Extreme Demon. Gameplay Note: The gameplay refers to Cinci's super-buffed version, not the official released version. The level begins with a near-impossible 2.5 spike jump in half speed. It then jumps into an extremely difficult cube-robot sequence. Then, it jumps on a cat-like object (known as a Rohga) and you must keep jumping on it. Afterward, there is a ship, ball, and UFO segment, all of which require good timings and skill. The transition into the drop is very shaky, making it very easy to lose focus and crash. After the transition, there is a segment the requires many precise ball and wave timings, as well as straight flying. 50-65% can be considered the hardest part of the level, with many extremely difficult cube and wave timings, and more straight flying. After 65%, the player then turns into a very difficult, but short dual cube section, which then turns into a spider. The player then turns into a dual ship, then a dual wave, which requires precise straight flying and timing. The player turns back into a dual cube, shortly before the main cube becomes a ball. The player is later required to do straight fly and cube timings. This entire section is extremely difficult. After the aforementioned segment, there is a boss fight, where the creature that was carrying you at the beginning cube tries to destroy you. In this segment, there cube timings and straight fly, with a small portion of the segment being a wave and UFO timings. The creature goes away and the player turns into a spider which requires precise timing. After the spider, there is a bit of straight fly. Then, there is a final short cube segment with blue jump pads. The level ends with a black jump orb that has to be hit late, otherwise, you will crash. User Coins * The first coin is located at 14%. To collect it you need to make a jump, coming as close as possible to the spike. Before collecting, you must collect the key. ** The key is at 7%. To collect it, you must not click on the first blue jump orb. * The second coin is located at 38%. To collect it, you need to fly along the lower path. Before collecting, you must collect two skulls. ** The first skull is located at 24%. To collect it, you need to change the gravity in front of the yellow jump pad. ** The second skull is located at 25%. To collect it, you need to change the gravity down. * The third and final coin is located at 89%. To collect it, you must not jump at the descent to the portal of the ship. Before collecting, you must collect the key. ** The key is at 83%. To collect it, you need to click on the third blue jump orb, passing a pink arrow sphere. Trivia * The password for the level is 024624. * The level is supposedly so hard that EndLevel, an extremely skilled player and a former hacker, could not withstand completing a full practice run on it. * Nwolc has completed a practice run of Innards in 48 attempts. He stated that the timing at 58% is based on luck.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGJ4KwcyxCY&t=1s * Innards once had a planned extension. However, this has since been canceled. Cinci has said that the extension may end up as a separate level. * If you die at the first jump or last jump orb, the word "oof" will appear. This is a reference to the game Roblox, as it is the death sound in the game and also a popular internet meme. * Cinci was not worried to nerf the level to a difficulty he can beat, even if it meant reducing the possibility of the level being number 1 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]]. In fact, he nerfed it on March 18 and verified it.https://youtu.be/gcNeQ_0c3sYOriginal Version of Innards Cinci Verification Video Without Discord Call * There are only a couple levels harder than this one such as Cimmerian Shade, Orochi, and Cluster Headache. * This now is the Extreme Demon verification that took the most attempts, since Cinci replied to a YouTube comment asking how many attempts he had on it, stating he had around 250,000 at least, meaning that now Bloodlust is not the Extreme Demon that took the most attempts to verify (121,296 attempts). However, Cinci spent over 250,000 attempts on a super buffed version. * rWooshi is now attempting the unnerfed version. * Cinci is currently planning on nerfing the currently released version due to difficulty complaints. Walkthrough References Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.1 levels Category:Long levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Demon levels